


【狼x主】仙乡之后（终）

by givemecolaaa



Category: sekiro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemecolaaa/pseuds/givemecolaaa
Summary: 睡九郎





	【狼x主】仙乡之后（终）

偃匠修复好的忍义手只能维持最基础的活动，但这也够了，往后的时日里，需要的只是足够维持生活和防卫危险的能力。

胤卿子牵住了狼，两只手都牵着，拉着他在院子里试吃起不同口味的牡丹饼。  
“我喜欢你啊，狼。”少年的意思再清楚不过了，想要相伴一生的约定，其中还参杂了一些细腻的绮想。每当卿子一双颜色略浅的瞳眸对上了狼的墨瞳，狼总能察觉到了那么一点意思。  
但是他并不曾想过拒绝，反是愈来愈想确定与少年的关系，他的卿子，他们彼此的依赖和依恋，终至到了何种程度。

好奇，还是想要更深一层的契约与了解，让一日入夜，二人共秉着一盏烛光、相对而坐的时候，开始尝试构想多次的划面。  
卿子贴近狼，一开始只是抚过狼左脸的刀痕和略显灰白的发鬓，后来得寸进尺，直探到了坚实的胸和腹部，经过人鱼线尾端的禁区，再往上绕至凹凸有力的肩胛骨；狼也做出了回应，甚至是有些主动地顺着他的手臂向上，自然搂住了他。  
等到回过神来，两人已经纠缠在了一块。

“......狼如果不想的话，早就拒绝了，对吧？”这时候少年趴在了狼的身上，弯曲的两腿夹住了男人的腰腹。  
“......嗯。”狼按住了他的后腰。  
“还有啊......”卿子卿子的鼻尖划过狼的胸腹，一路往下，却在约是肚脐的地方停了。他其实是紧张的，脑里糊成一片，对接下来可能发生的事他略有了解，可是毕竟是初次，他只得缓解气氛似地呵声轻笑，掩盖眼里的不知所措。  
这时候狼扣住他的后颈 ，然后温柔地捞他上来。

“唔......”卿子还未反应过来，是狼微微侧着的脸贴近他，然后碰上了他。

第一次，二人的双唇贴在一起。卿子瞇起眼，他细密的睫毛碰到狼的皮肤，口里因试做甜食、吞了不少试验品的甜气，轻哈到了渴望许久的唇上。  
还未熟悉和彼此接吻的感觉，他们坚硬的牙打在了一起，卿子反是退了一些，一点一点噬咬狼的下唇，像小兽细心舔拭得来不易的树果一般。狼的呼吸很沉，颧骨坚毅的轮廓给了卿子绝对的安定感，似乎蹭着它千千万万遍都不够。  
男人抿住他的舌尖，然后探出自己的舌，侵略性的深入卿子的嘴。  
湿润的津液在脣舌之间交互流转，水声滋滋的响声直击心口，嘴角则忘我的流淌出诱人银丝。  
同时，坠入情慾的二人双手自然也不安分，先是从脖颈，再来是锁骨、胸廓，胡乱地退去身上的遮敝。

狼扣着卿子的腰窝，然后慢慢地往上移，用温暖的手掌安抚他的紧张。到了胸口，忍者右手因长期握刀而生了厚茧的指腹轻轻压磨过了粉嫩的乳尖。  
“哈啊！”卿子柔韧的腰向后一仰，拉出一道漂亮的弧度，脆弱的胸腹当下展露无遗。

找到敏感的点，狼用粗糙的指腹细细研磨卿子的左乳，并倾身向前衔住了少年喉间初成的禁果。  
追逐因吞咽而起伏的喉结成了一种乐趣，不用多久，洁白的颈与锁骨之间便布满了红印，胸前也照顾成了两朵艳红的花。

“狼......”卿子低下头，温热的气息摩挲过狼的下颔，轻轻蹭过有点扎人的青髭。  
他按紧了男人的颈背，掌下的骨节紧绷，彷彿下一秒就能爆发出强大的力量。

少年与男人的身体契合地贴在一起，他们迫不急待地交换对方的体温，也贴紧了下身。鼓胀的布料藏不住勃发的慾望，只是相互磨蹭了一下，又更加抬头了。  
剩下遮蔽下身的衣物早就松开，卿子不过是抬了一下臀部，衣物便落了下来，露出胯间半挺的性器。它的顶口已经泛湿，微微轻颤，像一只伏在矮丛之间、害怕被侵略的生物。

狼不出二话，握住了颤抖的茎身，手指轻柔地扣往根部，这样上下细磨，再逐渐加快，掌腹的粗糙感给卿子的刺激磨得他想要尖叫，从未感受过的快感淹没了他，几乎难以自拔。  
这时候卿子还不忘扭动腰枝，臀瓣似有似无地的摩擦过狼早已挺立的凶器，让它变得愈发凶狠。

“唔嗯......”  
卿子皱紧了双眉，一声低喘和抽搐，茎口在狼的掌心里吐出浊浊白液。狼抬起了手，黏稠的液体流过指缝，滴落在他健壮的下腹。而卿子还没来得及稍作喘息，便清楚感受到停在股间的硬挺已蓄势待发。

“可以吗，九郎......”狼吻着他，磁性的声音骚刮他的心脏，微微垂下的前身又有了抬头的迹象。

“嗯......”卿子眨了眨泛红湿润的眼眶。

没有经验，也不知先行开拓，只是依凭本能的慾望而已。少年的身体缓缓下坐，灼烫的东西刺了进来，撑开紧致的穴口。  
他汗湿的发丝贴在了额角、脸侧，狼替他往后捋了一捋，再顺势扶住泛红的腮，在他的唇上落下一吻。  
咬回这一吻，卿子紧紧抓住狼的肩，将身体往下压，吞下了前半。  
“呜......”  
洩出一声低吟，他攀紧了狼的背，鼻子贴上了狼的耳尖。  
狼也不忘关心怀中的少年：“还撑得住吗......”  
“嗯，继续，”少年整齐的牙磕在狼的肩头，不客气地咬着他：“我想要你......”  
他往后提高了一点臀部，用较舒适的角度接受了侵入。

肿胀的根器撑满他的后穴，太满了，卿子先是抽噎似地吸了一口气，再叹出绵长的呻吟。  
初经人事的穴口绞紧了男人，痛觉和另一种异样灌入卿子的全身，这种异样似一丝电流窜入脊髓，他白玉般的皮肤渐成了一种勾人的绯红。  
“嗯啊...哈......”耳侧是充满情慾的吟哦。随之翻腾起了陌生的情绪，即便是沉稳如狼，在卿子裸身依靠、将自己全然交给他的时候，也难再压抑。

他很认真，顾着每一次深入时的角度，让卿子能够逐渐适应他的侵略。

“快、快一点......狼！”少年简直快受不了这磨人的感觉，开口叫了出来，这是在弔他胃口吗？想被填入的空虚莫名地放大，他再扭身索求更强烈的快意，不管了，现在只想要更多、更满，全无保留。

进出的速度愈来愈难以承受，卿子仰起颈子，根本无法合拢唇角。他放肆地浪声哈气，翻腾不止的浪潮让他分不轻是自己在动还是狼在动了。

紧抱着藏匿多年的念想，到底是多想把彼此揉进身体里，永远不再分开。  
跪姿愈推愈往前，卿子最后是趴坐在了男人的身上。再一次深入之后，体内一股温热奔泻，他和狼因同样到达高潮而发出了喟叹，自己喷洩出的淫液也溅上了狼的胸。

不过，喘息了不过多久，少年充满活动力的身躯还未满足似的，双腿又勾了上来。  
再次拥身相吻，再分开唇瓣后，卿子长呼了一口气，露出酣然的甜笑。  
“让我看着你，狼。”  
狼抱着他，侧身放倒了他，“也让我看着你，”男人深深唸道，“我的......九郎。”

 

.

樱华散乱，转眼又是初春时节。

龙胤卿子，九郎，捏起了一片樱花花瓣，落下不久的花瓣还留着甜甜的清香。

“不知道把樱花放入糯米里，味道怎么样呢。”他抬头倒看斜靠着树干的狼，“你觉得呢？”

他的狼温声答应：“一定很好吃。”

“那么狼就是第一个试吃的客人喔！”卿子愉快地说。

他一放手，花瓣就旋飞落下，像一只蝶。  
这时候的卿子，白皙修长的腿搭在狼的腿上，上半身惬意地躺在落花堆里，柔顺的黑发随意地披散在花上。在他的胸前盖了一本书，是狼不知从哪里弄来了一册图观。  
感觉小腿被狼按得有些痒，他终于没忍住动了一下腰身。

“哈！”卿子缩回脚，不过一下子又搭回去了，还用脚尖蹭了蹭狼的腹部；手上则拿起图观翻了翻，再把它放到一边。

“我们往南方去吧，狼。”少年坐起身，倚躺在狼的胸前，“据说南方有一座山，山顶一点白。啊，这样的景色是不是真的，只有去了才知道了。”

狼伸手环住他，将他再拢得近一些。

——“好。”

那么，就一起去山顶一点白，南方的那一座山吧。


End file.
